Galala•S•Leep
is the main antagonist of Idol Time PriPara. She's a Premium-Type Idol whose preferred brand is Clock Garden. She prevents Falala from waking up by having Pakku eat the dreams of other people. Personality Galala can get angry really easily. She refers to Yui, Nino, and Shuuka as "bad girls". She hates it when she sees the dreams of girls being refounded again. This changes when Galala realizes how important friendship is. Appearance Galala resembles Falala. She has large golden eyes depicting down-pointing clock hands and thin, midnight blue lashes to match her long hair. Her hair is worn exactly like Falala's, but her bangs face the left of her face and she lacks the pigtail accessories other Dolls wear. Her Headphone piece matches Falala's, but is dark blue and gold to match her forehead accessory. She lacks the flowers on the headband, instead wearing a mini-hat to match her coord. Relationships * [[Falala•A•Larm|'Falala•A•Larm']] - Same manager of the time in an Ancient PriPara like her. * Pakku - Pakku assists Galala in preventing Falala from waking by helping her eat the dreams of other people. She deeply cares for Pakku because they are similar. They both were alone until they found each other. * [[Gaaruru|'Gaaruru']] - Galala and Gaaruru became friends after sharing similar traits between the both of them. They often hang out and play together. * [[Shuuka Hanazono|'Shuuka Hanazono']] - Galala loves Shuuka's performances and chose to work with her in order to steal dreams. After Shuuka discovered that Galala was using her to steal dreams, Shuuka threw the dark mic on the ground and ran, leaving Galala saddened. Galala makes up with Shuuka, and they become real friends. She also decides to stop taking people's dreams because Shuuka told her to, as a friend. * [[Jewlie|'Jewlie']] - Refers to her as "little sister." * [[Janice|'Janice']] - Refers to her as "little sister." Significant Coords * Idol Watch Tanzanite Coord - Her Casual Coord. * Midnight Time Coord - Her Cyalume Coord. Etymology '''Galala (ガァララ): '''It is a name derived from Gaaruru, expressed as having an inverted property with Falala. '''Sleep (スリープ): '''She awakes at night when everyone is asleep. Trivia *Her hairstyle may have been based on the default Vocal Doll hairstyle available in the game. *Galala's name is based on Gaaruru's. **With her appearance, she is most-likely the Gaaruru or Janice to Falala, who is like Faruru and Jewlie. *Before being revealed, players learned of her identity from her cameo appearance in the PriPara Idol Watch toy. **She was revealed around the same time as Shuuka Hanazono, possibly implying they may have a relation. This was confirmed in Episode 181 when the two became friends. *She shares her voice actress with Otome Arisugawa from the Aikatsu! series. *Her hair and eye color are the same as Koyoi Takase's. *Galala's birthday falls on June 10th. **She has the same birthday as Falala. **Her zodiac sign is Gemini. **Her birthday is on Time Day. *Her favorite food is marshmallows. *It was revealed in episode 171 that Galala only can stay awake when Falala•A•Larm is sleeping. *It was revealed that Galala hates the night, similar to Gaaruru. *She shares the same walking style on the runway with Falala, Yui, and Mia. *Shuuka is the first known idol to trade friend tickets with Galala. Category:Characters Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Main Character Category:Season 4 Category:Anime Category:Clock Garden user Category:Former Antagonist Category:Premium Idol Category:EVER GOLD Member Category:S4 Main Characters